The Shadow of a Forgotten Lightning
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: AU. Harry died at the hands of his abusive relatives at young age. Years later, Shadow the Hedgehog starts having dreams about a life before he was created.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Zeru-Chan, the author of this story. This idea just popped up in my head and I decided to write it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sonic the Hedgehog. Only this fanfiction and it's OCs.**

_Pain... raw, intensive pain... that was all he remembered before darkness engulfed him. __He didn't know what he had done wrong. He must have done something wrong. Why else would Uncle hurt him? He could still hear his Uncle's voice shouting things at him. "Freak", "waste of space", "bastard child" and "demon" was just a few._

_"Professor, the project is awakening!"_

_"Aah, excellent! Not a moment too early!"_

_Who was that? What project? What professor? He opened his eyes to find himself floating in green liquid. It looked like he was inside a pod or capsule of some sort. Surrounding him were people in white coats. One of them, an old man with grey mustache, was staring at him through his round glasses._

_He stared at the man, silently asking him for answers. Instead the unknown man turned his head to his fellow scienists._

_"Release him."_

_"Yes, Professor Robotnik."_

_The sound of buttons being pressed where heard and slowly, the green liquid disappeared and the pod was opened._

_"Who are you and where am I?" Wait, when had his voice been so deep?_

_"My name is Gerald Robotnik and you are at Space Colony ARK," the professor answered calmly._

**_'Space... Colony ARK? Does that I'm in space?' _**_"Why am I here?" He could see the other scienists, he was pretty sure they were scienists anyway, wrote down things on notepads._

_"You don't know?"_

_"No, I'm pretty sure I made that clear," he said, sounding very irritated._

_Robotnik sighed._

_"I am in charge of Project: SHADOW; a research on immortality. And you, are the result of our research; Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform."_

_"I am... Shadow the Hedgehog... the Ultimate... Lifeform?" He looked down at his hands, which was covered in black fur. Something was wrong, he knew it. But he couldn't be this "Shadow" the Hedgehog! He was-! ... Who was he? What was his name? His memories seemed to fade, not even leaving any trace of actually existing. But he knew one thing; whoever he was, this life seemed better than anything at all._

* * *

It was nighttime in the city of Station Square. The partly destroyed moon shone over the city and on a balcony stood a black and red hedgehog, staring at it with his garnet eyes. His limbs and quills where covered in red stripes, his chest was covered by white fur and golden rings were attached to his wrists and ankles. The hedgehog wore no clothes, except for white gloves and his hover shoes.

_'This is the fifth time this month I've had strange dreams about my time at the ARK... and "memories" of "my life before I became Shadow the Hedgehog". What does this mean? I have a feeling they aren't simply dreams... but... how is it possible?'__  
_

"Shadow?" Said hedgehog turned around. There stood his friend and teammate, Rouge, a white bat with a love for jewels such as the Chaos Emeralds and even the legendary Master Emerald. The bat was wearing her usual clothes, a black suit with a pink heart shaped chestplate, white boots with hearts and white gloves.

"Already home, Rouge? I guess the mission failed then."

"Nope, just got the job done sooner than expected," Rouge corrected. "But what are you doing out here?"

Shadow turned his gaze back to the moon.

"..."

"Please, Shadow, tell me! I'm worried, you've been acting weird for half a month and I'd like to know why."

"... I've been having strange dreams for a while now. And all the time, I've been this... human boy, abused by his, or rather "my", relatives. But this time... it was the first time I woke up... when my creation was completed so to say. But what's strange is... I have the memories of that boy."

"Well whatever those dreams are, they just that, dreams, right?"

"I don't know, Rouge. I just know they're more than that..."

* * *

"So, our mission is to investigate... the appearance of a mythical bird?" Team Dark was standing in the office of Abraham Towers, the Commander of G.U.N. Team Dark included three inviduals; Shadow, Rouge and a battle robot named E-123 Omega. There had been rapports about people seeing a bird of fire near the town of Sapphire Village and Commander Towers had given Team Dark the mission to investigate the "phoenix's" existence.

"A phoenix is a powerful being; capable of both healing and destruction. If the bird _do _exist, Doctor Eggman would not hesitate to capture it. That's why I want you three to find out if the rumors are true, and if they are, capture the phoenix and do not let it escape by any means, understood?"

The two Mobians answered with "Yes, sir" while Omega replied with an "Affirmative."

"Good, and please take this with you." The commander held out a green jewel that all of Team Dark knew very well.

"A Chaos Emerald?" the jewel-obsessed agent said.

"You'll need it."

* * *

Sapphire Village was usually a quiet town, but now with a "phoenix" around, the place had become a tourist attraction. Wherever you looked, you would see tourists, souvenir shops and even performers dressed up as phoenixes, doing dangerous stunts with fire. In the center of the town was a swan fountain with a large sapphire in the beak of the stone swan.

"It's soooooo beautiful~!" Rouge said, fawning over the sapphire with sparkles in her eyes.

"We aren't here to sightsee, Rouge, nor are we here to steal jewels," Shadow said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, we have to ask around about the phoenix."

"Ooooor~, you could just ask meeee~!"

"Chao chao!"

The G.U.N. agents turned around to see a young girl with coffee brown, curly hair and a Dark Chao flying above her right shoulder. She had a notebook in her hand, a pencil behind her ear and a camera around her neck.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Violet Amber, daughter of Scarlett Amber, née Garcia! You know, the famous reporter! Anyways, my partner Candy and I couldn't help but notice that you were talking about the phoenix! And since you are Shadow the Hedgehog, G.U.N. agent and everything, I figured it must be something important! So we're here to help you with everything you need to know about the mysterious phoenix!"

"Chao chao!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly do you know, Miss Amber?"

"Weeelll~, the bird was first seen in the forest by a mister Clark Brench, 39 years old. He said the phoenix's feathers were colored in gold, crimson and orange. No one really believed him, but later a young couple, Mavis Davids, 16, and Harald Love, 17, were taking a walk at the shore when Harald tripped and got a _HUGE _wound on his forehead and fell unconscious. And out of nowhere, the phoenix came and healed the guy with its tears! Some people started to believe that the phoenix was real, but most didn't. But one day, a fire started. Two kids, Tanya Blair, 9, and August Blair, 4, were trapped inside the burning house. After the fire had stopped, the two siblings came running to their mother, Bianca Blair, 28, who was mourning their "death" amongst the ashes of their former house. When asked how they got out, Tanya said that they had been saved by "a bird with beautiful feathers that looked like flames", and they even had a feather as proof! Since then, not many doubted the phoenix's existence. Aaaaannnnd~, here we are!"

"You sure know a lot," the red robot said with it's monotone voice.

"I'm gonna be a journalist, so of course I know!" Violet said proudly. "Well, see ya!"

The girl waved as she walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

"That certainly saved us a lot of time," the treasure hunter said.

"The chance of the phoenix existing is 52.9%," Omega stated.

"Now all we have to do is find the damn bird."

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please tell me in the reviews.**


	2. AN Please read!

**Sorry, but the author of this story is at the moment experiencing... err... anime angst/depression...**

**Zeru-Chan: *crying rivers... anime style* THIS IS EVEN WORST THEN WHEN L DIED! (L = Main character from the anime/manga Death Note, also one of Zeru-Chan's favorite characters)**

**Anyways... she has been very devoted to Yugioh recently and has watched 70 episodes of the english dub. But now, she has realized after watching an episode in japanese, that the dub sucks and has decided to rewatch all the episodes... in japanese... ALL 70 episodes... AGAIN! So... yeah... she will probably not update because of this "depression" she's going through... and her Writer's Block... Some of you readers are probably thinking that she is overreacting, but the thing is-**

**Zeru-Chan: I HAVE ADHD AND PEOPLE WITH ADHD OVERREACTS! *goes back to crying***

**C'mon, Author-sama! Stop being so dramatic!**

**Zeru-Chan: *fires a Chaos Spear at narrator***

**OUCH! Anyways, as I said, Zeru-Chan won't update in a while due to this depression. I hope you all understand...**


End file.
